Compromise
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: Joey wanted to compromise with Seto. Seto agreed to compromise. Just a series of short sorta connected compromising stories. puppyshipping galore. Review Plz
1. Compromise

**A one-shot, not exactly a DRABBLE but it's just coming I wrote since I was up lat. I'm in the process of rewriting two of my stories, which are Kingdom and Center Stage. I feel like I have no idea what's going on and I haven't been keeping up with it at all. So I'm rewriting them for your enjoyment and they'll be better. Thank you on with the show! XO ATAPAP**

"Ah! Come on you've gotta be kiddin me!" Joey exclaimed his he yanked on his blonde tresses.

"Joey, it's only going to benefit both of us. You wanted me to make compromises within our relationship. Well I've set down my compromise." Kaiba said as he sat up on Joey's bed.

"Yeah but-"

"It's give and take Joey. You wanted me to give you more of my time. I want you to wear a condom during sex. I don't see the issue here."

"How does that benefit me? You're taking the sensation away!" Joey told his boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't be getting so mad over something so simple but it had been months since he'd last been with Seto and he was beyond his breaking point.

"Well, due to the fact you're demanding sex on a regular basis now. I think the clean up should be at least easier for me."

"You never had a problem before."

"Oh really? Why do I avoid having sex with you then?" Kaiba asked, "You're messy! You got it everywhere! You have no idea how long it took me to get that crap out of my hair."

"That only happened because you thought Mokuba was at the door. You shouldn't have pushed me off like that. It was your own fault."

There was silence between the two lovers as they stared each other down, "Well?"

"Do you have any with ya?" Joey asked as he gave in.

"I'm not the one using them. You need to go get them." Kaiba said as he pulled his shirt off.

"WHAT! After all that and you didn't bother to buy any?"

"Well, if you want to have sex with me you'll go buy them." Kaiba said as he slipped under the covers, "You'd better hurry. I'm getting rather sleepy."

"Fine! I got get some." Joey said as he pulled his jacket on and put his shoes back on, "I'll be back." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Oh and Joey don't be self-conscious. I'm the one that's sleeping with you not the cashier. So don't get Extra Large or anything outrageous. We both know you're not that big."


	2. Iron

"Fine, I won't wear it." Joey said as he took off his simple white tee and tossed it on the ground.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"It's no wonder all your clothes are wrinkled your closet is your bedroom floor." Seto said as he picked up the shirt and folded it. He placed it inside Joey's mostly empty dresser, "Do you have any clothes that aren't wrinkled?"

"I don't know." Joey said in frustration as he flopped down on his bed. He watched Seto rummage though his dresser drawers and closet coming out with a dressy shirt.

"You have an iron. Why don't you iron this?" Seto asked as he dangled a navy button down in front of the blond.

"Why don't you do it? I hate ironing."

"Oh really? I would have never figured that out." Seto said as he reached receive the dusty iron from the high closet shelf.

"Are you really going to iron it!" Joey said almost excited.

"Sure but what are you going to do for me?"

"Uh, well. We do have two hours until we need to meet the others." Joey said patting the empty spot on his bed.

Seto chuckled to himself, "Don't be silly. You don't need that long. How about you give me a massage when we get back?"

"Or I'll just promise to start warning you when I'm about to….. you know blow."

"Joey! You already promised that's you'd stop that! You know I hate that!"

"Hey, don't keep swallowing it if you don't like it!"

"I did that once! And only because you were being a total asshole!" Seto snapped as he tossed the shirt at Joey.

"Only because we were being a total bitch! You never make time for me at all! It's always on your terms when we do anything."

"Well, I'm sorry that I obviously misrepresented myself as something with loads of free time. How could I have possibly expected someone that's known me for years to know anything about my work habits?"

"I know all about your habits but I figured since you're going out of your way to date someone you'd I dunno go on a date with him."

"What the fuck are you trying to do now Joey?" Seto shouted at the blond hurling the iron into the far wall of the bedroom.

There was a loud bang on the door from Joey's dad, "I can't jerk off with you two bitchin at each other. So Joey either seen your little friend out here to give me a hand or get the hell out already!"

Seto looked at Joey in shock as his father's words. Though the old man didn't openly approve of their relationship he would always make sly requests like that. Joey smiled at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Seto said, "I'll get the wall fixed for you."

"Let's go out for pizza." Joey said he picked up and red tee-shirt from his bedroom floor.

"Joey, that shirt is wrinkled."

AN- I'm going to continue with these one shots. It's not going to be very often since I work and have a lot on my plate at the moment. So leave me a review or a request.

xoxo


	3. Typical Morning

**I had fun with this one. Enjoy**

* * *

"Joseph Wheeler! Open this door!" Kaiba shouted from inside Joey's locked bedroom. Seto had a meeting in 20 minutes and Joey had made it impossible for him to leave.

"You promised that today was all about the two of us. I ever got my dad to leave for the entire day. Do you have any idea how difficult that was?" Joey shouted back staring at this watch only 18 minutes until the meeting started and he knew that rather than being late, his over worked boyfriend would cancel.

"Joey, open this door now!"

"I thought we could get breakfast at that diner down the street and then walk in the park…" Joey said looking at his watch it read 9:47 am.

"Joey!"

"Then we can get pizza….or I could get pizza and you can get that non-fat soy crap. I've been dying to go laser tagging. Maybe go to your amusement park with Mokuba."

"I'm going to count to five…**One**."

"Then come back here…"

"**Two**…"

"Have a few drinks…"

"**Three**…"

"Make out for a bit…"

"**Four**!"

"Then take the party to the bedroom." Joey said just as he hear his boyfriend scream the number _5_ at the top of his lungs followed by a shower of ply wood shattering from being kick through. Joey stared at the foot retracting from the door. Only to be replaced with a hand that unlocked the door.

Seto pulled the door open glaring daggers at the blond, "When did you have time to reverse the lock!"

"While you were still sleeping." Joey admitted as he followed Seto to the front door, "Are you seriously leaving? So much for compromise."

"If you're trying to make me feel bad it's not working." Seto told Joey said he left the apartment. Joey followed close behind.

Upon approaching his sliver and blue Bugatti Veyron he discovered that Joey had a very busy morning. The headlight was dim from having been on for who knows how long, which meant the battery was dead and all four tires were flat. Seto looked at his watch and then back at his blond boyfriend.

"You know it can wait till tomorrow." Joey said still doing his best to prevent Seto from leaving by alternative means.

Seto took his cell out of his coat pocket, "Roland, reschedule my 10am for tomorrow."

Joey beamed with happiness as he dragged Seto back up to his apartment, "Come on let's go!"

"Aren't we going to that diner?"

"Yeah, after we have our make-up sex."

"What?"

"We might as well get it over with now. I hate mixing normal sex with make up sex." Joey grinned, "Also while you were sleeping I went out and got some of those flavored condoms you like so much."

"No! I don't like those. I don't want you anywhere close to my mouth and I'm not having sex with you." Seto said yanking his hand out of Joey's grasp.

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!"

"Perfect! Well, I'm sorry." Joey said as sincerely as possible, "Now that we're made up let's go! And after if you're too tired we can order in since we might miss breakfast now."

Seto rolled his eyes as he went back into Joey's bedroom.

"Don't you dare put that anywhere near my face."

* * *

This one was for you! Wink Wink


	4. Love Doll

**Love Doll**

* * *

"Don't you dare lie to me Joey!" the tall brunette said as he held up a glued together magazine, "Why did you glue these pages together?"

"It was like that when you gave it to me!" Joey told him as straight faced as possible, "It's weird right."

"I don't believe you."

"What the hell, Seto. I told you all I know."

"You didn't tell me what happened to this magazine!"

"Why does it matter?"

"This magazine had the pictures in it from the photo shoot. And obviously it's sold out and not in print anymore! I haven't seen a single picture."

"Didn't you get copies in the mail?"

"Those dropped off the face of the earth and now this." Seto said throwing the ruined magazine at Joey's head.

Joey was use to that sort of abuse from Seto so he didn't bother to dodge it, since Seto was alright frustrated.

"I'm sure that the photographer can send copies just call him."

Seto huffed as he moved towards the blond and bent over to pick up the magazine and well as some trash at the side of Joey's bed. Among the trash was another magazine that was also glued together.

"What the…Joey!"

"What now?"

"Don't you think some else would want to read these before you glue the pages together? This smells disgusting, Joey!"

"My god will you stop already! I thought you came over to hang out." Joey sighed loudly.

"What type of glue is this?" Seto asked again.

"I don't know."

"Joey."

"Yeah?" Joey said peering over at his boyfriend will caution.

"This isn't what I think it is. Is it?"

"No No No! Of course not!"

"You're disgusting!" Seto shouted throwing both magazines at the blond, "What's with you and your obsession and doing that all of my face."

"Maybe if you'd give it a try you'd like it." Joey said sitting up on his bed.

"When I told you 'NO' that meant any and all forms of me. Physical and in print!"

"Gez, whatever! I won't do it again."

"….Where are they?"

"Where is what?"

"Those clothes of mine that you said you were going to donate. Where did you take them?" Seto said as he began looking through Joey's belongings.

Joey wasn't too upset about it until Seto began to pull things from under his bed.

"Hey what are you doing!"

"So this is where you're hiding them you sick fuck!"

"Seto stop it!" Joey said as an attempted to proven his secret from coming to light. But it was too late.

Seto pulled his navy blue trench coat from under the bed and along with it one of those perverted, custom made love dolls, which was an actual replica of him. Seto stared down at himself as a silicon sex toy and then back to his boyfriend, now in question.

"Who is this suppose to be?"

"Seto, don't freak out." Joey said in a calming voice, "I swear. I can explain everything."

"You have a sex doll of me!"

"Yes."

"Have you used it?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Which one of us are better? Obviously you have a lot of features add to it."

"Seto-"

"Which one of us are you talking to? You sick fuck!"

"Seto, I just got it for those months that you're traveling. You were gone for five months last time. Picture just weren't cutting it anymore."

"I can't believe you're even attempting to justify this."

"I know I should have told you-"

"I can only imagine how that would have gone. Hey Seto I bought a life like doll that looks like you to bang while you're away! Just thought I'd put that in your head." Seto said dragging the doll across the bedroom floor to inspect it farther.

"Gez, you're acting like its cheating!"

"Joey! Can you not understand the oddness of this situation?" Seto asked Joey as he stared at the doll, "How much did his cost you?"

"A couple thousand…it was really expensive to have made. I could only find one maker that was brave enough to take on the job. They did a really amazing job. The skeleton inside is the most life like they've ever made. The hair is actual human hair and irises are made out of blue diamonds."

Seto was still angry but mildly impressed by the extensive detail that was put into it.

"So you only use this when I'm away on business?"

"Yes, I swear!" Joey said moving to Seto's side, "Please believe me."

Seto looked the doll over once more and notice something on the corner of the doll's mouth. Squeezing the face the lips parted and a white substance oozed out. Seto glared at Joey, "And what's that?"

"Glue?" Joey managed to say just before his whole world went black.

* * *

AN- Hope ya'll enjoyed this one. It's been in my discarded fiction folder for awhile now and I decided to post it. Tell me what you think!


	5. Cell Phone

"Fuck you! You fucking fuck!" Kaiba shouted as he walked passed Joey as he entered his apartment. Joey stared blankly at the door way in which Seto had just entered through in shock. It had been at least two weeks since Seto had cursed at him like that.

"What brings you here?"

"I've been calling you since last night. You hung up on me. How fuckin dare you fucking hang up on me!"

"But-"

"Shut up bitch I'm talkin-" Seto snapped as he paced in the living area. Seto couldn't remember ever being as mad as he was right now, at least relationship-wise. He'd been dumped in so many unique ways that he didn't put it pass anyone, not even Joey.

Joey stared at his fuming boyfriend. This was really bad. He hadn't meant to hang up last night to be honest he didn't hang up at all.

"What I don't understand is how you managed to ignore every single call. Do you think that I'm some kind of joke?"

"N-"

"All you had to do was answer the phone. Now that you made me come all the way here I'm ever more pissed off."

"I bet but Seto-"

"Do you have an explanation?"

"Yeah, I do. Now sit down ya fuckin psycho." Joey said as he pushed Seto down into an arm chair, "We were talkin on the phone right. I told you I was going to hop in the shower you wouldn't get off the phone. You told me to put you on speaker. So I did. It got super steamy and the phone fell and got soaked. I would have called you back if I had a land line or knew you number by heart, but since you have like five different phones and are constantly changing the numbers it's a bit difficult. I can't believe after dating this long you're acting this way."

Seto stared at Joey as though he was looking into his soul judging to his if he was being truthful. He stood quickly nearly head-butting Joey in the process, "Show me the phone."

"Are you fuckin kidding me right now!"

"What are you lying?"

"I've never lied to you so stop it already."

Kaiba laughed as Joey's statement, "I can name plenty of times you have lied. Get the phone now."

Joey left and came back with a cell phone had had definitely taken a swim. The screen was dark and filled with enough water for a small goldfish. Seto looked at it before tossing it on the couch.

"Satisfied?" Joey asked as he plopped down beside his dead cell phone, "I was going to come over later. I had no idea you were freakin out this bad."

"Shut up." Kaiba snapped, though with a bit less bite this time, as he reaching into his jacket pocket. The pulled out an upgraded version of Joey's cell, "Here."

"Seto, you don't have to-"

"I know that." He said as he headed for the door.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"You said you were going to come over later, right."


End file.
